The Rath of Anaboeot (a Pircy Jacksan Fanfci)
by karasylvia666
Summary: a butiful girk has t go on daingeris qest t sav pircy
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGE

pK firs things first (im th relest lol jus jk), i am a 16 yr old girl named Rosalie Evangeline Urie (but mpst peopl call me kawai becase it mean cute in korean) an I am nOT! a ordinarry girl!111 I'm actilly a demigod. I wa named after my grandfather Rosalin Urie I em the doughter of Hads and Medusa. I have snake hair like Medusa and I can do snecromimancy (Which is necromemancy fr snanks). I can also shadhough travil and turn people to obcidien (whihc is my birthstnoe).

K so once I was dating nico di angello (He was a son of Deoniceus but was kidnapeed by Hades. So it isn't invest, and we wer jest making out you dumies) in da apoolo cabin 2 mak will solice jeluz (he is chorins daughter btw) and then bascally chorin suddennly cam in and he sed: "omfg kawai pircy jacksin has ben kidraped by annaboot!111 an u r th only on who cen sav him!"

I was immedatially stopping from makin out with nicko and turned to chorin "FUCK YOU DUMIE WE ARE BUSING MAKING OUT!1111" but i wsd flled with a sens f confidient and imprtiant and ii new that it ws my fat to go on thes qest!11! So thn i sad confidienance "K! I well do et!

I went up to the oracel to get th proficee for the qust. I lefft nIco and Chorin the le cabnin were tey r prolly macking out bc nicko is cgay. Andd so is chorin bc centers (hors-men) r rlly grly (I don lije centers bc i was malled by 1 wen i was 10). He loocked lik the center from the Herkulis movi. I tink he'is chorin in desgice.

Anaboob wuz a sun of Krunoz and da jnitor cuz krnuz escpd and all did a lewd of ppl u knw? Tht happn a lot wit liek escpe and ya know… Liek anaboobz dad da janitor was a daughter of Athna and she jumped out my uncles Zoozez hed wen she wuz born an i wish i cud hav been that stylis jumpin out of heds…

But I am alwys stylish even wen not jumpin out of hedz. So ye and liek we wer try to nnoy Will cuz we can. But liek chorin kept syin dat we need tew save dis pircsy even doe i like niko and perci is like annoyin always tryin to mak owt wif me caus he tinks im hawt and all cuz i am hawt im like rlly tall and i got da clazzic hads pale skin ya knew? And ma hair is like rlly col coz itsmad of snaks. And dey can like transform into like normal hair and and looks rel kewl and they r all like differen and i wuz born wif them and kronuts sed that da snacks were like biting him when i wuz born.

Then he tuk da body of dis kid clled fank zhing and dis fank zing kid thought i was like hot cuz i am but he was like ma dad but thats nut y i said no to him. Its cuz he has dis SUPA HANDSOME face and dis like baby body its weird. But he can like crawl nd stuff liek dat.

Like niko was still makin out wif my eyebll cuz i turned round to fac kiron and wuz like

"Uh dis bby needs savin? Y tho cuz i got nico 2 cll me and be in luv wif me. Alzo liek all da boyz lav me."

"Bat niko was like makin out wif me in da orickle closet. So like we lav each otha." Kirun sed 2 me

"Liek nico is bicixal duh" he mad a roll eyes facve

Its mu time 2 sav the wrld

A/N:: ok so thnx for reding, itd my first fanfick but it well updat every wendsday i think lpl

thes us just a prolog o it jusr sn untro

als my namws kara sykvia so u can cal me thay

lov yu, kawwai! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAR ONE

K, su I fuurgot 2 mantshon whit eye lok lyke. I has bllod red snhar wit back srteaks, moi hare iz alll sneky luck mejusaz bcus shis my matha & mi i's r red & a slut puple. Kina luk a sakes eys. im warrin ah hut p!nk coresit wth rd harpie fethers on et (ela gav them 2 mi. Shiz dieting raina becaz she bruk up wit Tieson. She renand hrself su nowe sees Bleedie laLa, eye cell hr lala. LaLa ish a Satanist.). Aniwae, in alsew haring bleck nii hie botts tat hav whit lase on tem nd a pail blak skurt mad of velwet. I'm warring blac iLiner, mascurah and lipstuck wit rad iShado. Eye luk fabulass!111!

T waz abut to leaf ta kamp when nicko runnd ahfta me. "Kawai" he sayded, "Iff u gu 2 sav Pircy than i'lll brec uhp wit u." I turn to fac him & sei "Nu. dnt leaf mi niko."

"Ill cum with yu." sujjestss him, "and well breeng Azazelle too, jus don fell in luv wit Pessy."

Azazell is mu haf siblen. Eviryone used to thunk tat he waz da doortar of Afrodiety butt he iz trainsjenda &n kindaped bi twistan cLean nd Afroodiety. I konsidar it, "shure. Ill Call im." eye pulll owt mu fone beecuz can use fones & kall Azazell. "Hay Zazzey." I sey az hi anzers ta calll. My phon iz ah nokeya btw.

"Hell o kawai." He saies.

"Zaz, kan u cum on a kwest with mi and Nicko?its to sav Pircy!"

"Ill do it ith u elp me out. Drewe iz bean a bitchie hore & willnt leaf moi alone. Gut her way frum me."

"Ugh, fene." Drewe is sut n ta Afrodietie kabin. Shez zuch a prep. I hat hr. "Were is u?"

"Da Satan kabin."

Ta Satan kabin cabin 666, itz 4 the Satanists lick, 2 owr rityouals & zlit owr rists. Eye mad it wif my abbilitee to tern ppl onto obcidean, I turnt 6669 ppln 2 obcidean nd Leeo Valez bilt ah kabin outta wiz alzo Satanist. Hi zlit writs and dued wright mackn it. w5en we was bubrung the fcabens sther was a moemen t an he gazd into my eys and kisded me befur he deid.

I wnt 2 cri fron te zadniss oth Leeo'z deaf butt I dnt. I hange upp on Azaazel & put moi fone away. "Cmon Niico."

"Wre we goin Kaway?"

"Tha Satan cabbin."

"Y?"

"Dreew iz bee'en a prap nd willnt leaf Azzy lone. Wes haf 2 goo."

"Fiyne" Nicko sies, lokking vry sexi wile dooing so. "Bt les kizz firest"

"Nu, wi must hep Azzazelle."

"Fin, well kisz layta dough."

Eye knod, aggeein 2 giss hem laiter & den wee walk too ta Satan kabin. I held mi stijien eyeon mumchecks tat I inhairetet frum me gandfarter Rosalinn Urine (hee waz Meduxahs dahd) nd mee bne steal syth tat I stele frm Cronass lafter le wore. Neco helded hes styjien ion sawed. Az i marc ofer te storberi filds eye sie Drewe nd Azazelle. I flick moi hare inTimmidaituslee nd glar hur. "Draw gtfo u prep. Ill tunrt u 2 ston oterwize."

"Ugh, Rosalee. What r und death boi doinn her? Rnt u on a kwest?" Drewe givz meh te finga. Shi looocks reale ugy with hr 1 direrection drass nd punk makup.

"Bish I cam 4 azxy! Lut hem goh"

"Nu! I vant him two staey, Az mosht staie,"

"Y? Is nut lke hes daitin u or nyting."

"O hee willl.., 1 day…" drewe smmils too heerzelf. "Az. Sty wth moi." Sh usses hr armspeck un Azzy.

"I swah. Afro cids r wiered." Niico mutterers, rysing he's sward menassinlee. Eye deshid 2 us ma nuunchacks hd pit way me cyth. "Y ded tey thunk tat Aza wes on offtem?" I assk, no wai sumun as kool az Azazelle kod bee an Afrodiety chuld.

"LAT AZZA GOO!" I srem att hur ass Drewe pulled owt herr pestal pinc speer. "NU!"

"LET EM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" i shadhoe trevel over to hr & it her wth ma nunchuks.I gren whan shi flenches. "Hehehe" eye says "nuw lat Azzy go!11!"

"Fene. u win tis rund Rosaliee. Illl bee beck." Drew tellypurts awai, uzin gletter trravell. Itz sadoe traveeleing 4 afroduti cids.

I ren to Azezel & heg hem, happee his nut ded or kadnaped bi Drawe. "AZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I screm, "can u cum on te gest wit us know?"

"Yas Kaway." hee saies.

Wen the gurni stated it is knight tyme, wee seet ut en te drk.

A/N: soz 3 thr laite updait, iz hrd 2 found ti 2 rite iv ddot 2 much scol werk :(((( DX

Als th revews from lars chaptar arewernt very freindly, u guys wer saytn hat i cnt speak anglisg bet ii tjink if u wrote a fafic it wodent b as god as tes on so shut upe also im dislekix sio its harred to wrtie

thnx bbes!1! kawaiii!


End file.
